Pancakes and Car
by Hysope
Summary: Sam a seize ans, et John est absent. Il ne reste plus que Dean, qui doit recoller les morceaux. Encore une fois.


Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Il s'agit de la première fic que j'écris sur Supernatural et j'ai essayé de détourner la difficulté des caractères des personnages en écrivant en présérie. J'espère ne pas être trop OOC.

* * *

Sam ouvrit les yeux, étonné par le silence qui accueillait son réveil. Il émergeait habituellement le premier du sommeil avec, en accompagnement sonore, les légers ronflements de son frère. Ce bruit accompagnait toutes ses nuits au point qu'il ne le remarquait que les jours où, comme aujourd'hui, il était absent. Ce qui voulait dire que Dean était sortit (il était incapable d'être discret) avant, Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sept heures et demie du matin. Ce qui, pour Dean, sauf Chasse, était rigoureusement impossible.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Du haut de ses quinze ans bien tassés, Sam considérait que le lit vide de son frère à une heure aussi indue était un des signes annonçant la fin du monde.

Une odeur douce et sucrée vint flatter ses narines. Les quelques neurones qui n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de résoudre le mystère de la disparition de Dean l'analysèrent rapidement. C'était l'effluve que dégageait la pâte à crêpe en train de cuire. Doucement, à la limite du somnambulisme, Sam se leva et suivit celui de ses cinq sens qui lui faisait froncer le nez quand il était de corvée de lessive et que la dernière Chasse avait eut pour scène un marais bien puant.

Dans le coin cuisine qui allait avec les chambres du motel de ce mois-ci, Dean surveillait une poêle qui chauffait sur la gazinière. L'odeur venait de là. Sam continua de suivre l'appel de son estomac et se glissa juste à côté de son frère. Dean ne parut pas surpris, juste un peu déçu.

-Tu t'es levé trop tôt, je n'ai pas encore terminé, murmura-t-il, toujours sans tourner la tête vers son petit frère.

-Et c'est en quel honneur ?

Là, Dean se tourna vers son frère. Sam avait eût une poussée de croissance ces derniers mois et il devait maintenant lever un petit peu la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sam ne semblait pas trop savoir que faire des ces centimètres supplémentaires et Dean ne manquait pas une occasion de charrier son petit frère sur cette soudaine maladresse. Mais pas cette fois.

-C'est le 2 mai, aujourd'hui, répondit-il, l'air surpris que Sam ne s'en souvienne pas.

Mais derrière la surprise, il y avait autre chose, de la tristesse, de la déception, un peu de colère, qui auraient été invisible à tous eux qui ne pratiquaient pas le langage Winchester couramment. Pour Sam, c'était clair. Après tout, il communiquait, à peu de chose près, de la même façon que son frère. Ce qui était clair aussi, c'est qu'il avait seize ans, aujourd'hui, et que leur père était absent. Pour ceux de Dean, John lui avait offert l'Impala.

-Allez, mange, dit Dean pour rompre le silence.

Celui-ci revint pourtant, à peine troublé par des sons de mastications et de vagues bruits approbateurs qui saluaient la cuisine de Dean. Il posait sur son petit frère un regard soucieux. Sa aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais Dean détesterait qu'il lui mente de cette façon. Son grand frère n'aimait pas qu'il ne lui dise pas la vérité, surtout si c'était pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le dos légèrement voûté sur son assiette vide, Sam arborait l'air de chien perdu qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent. Dean eût une esquisse de sourire malheureux. Depuis que Sam s'était barré, avait fugué, pendant deux semaines, il n'était plus exactement le même. Déjà, avant qu'il ne parte sans un mot, le Sammy qu'il aimait et protégeait avait changé. Il avait grandi, il s'était aigri.

Sam releva la tête quand Dean lança les clefs devant lui, surpris. Dean, le visage neutre, saisit sa veste et ajouta :

-Il faut que tu t'entraîne, si tu veux l'avoir, ton permis.

Sam attrapa les clefs en souriant et il tenta d'oublier que son frère faisait ça pour que l'absence de leur père ne le déçoive pas trop.


End file.
